


Telah dibicarakan

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: Arranged Marriage AU part 191
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 97





	Telah dibicarakan

Setelah satu minggu jihoon menghindari soonyoung, mungkin terlihat seperti kekanakan, menjauh begitu saja ketika ada masalah dan bukan menyelesaikannya. Namun, jihoon berpikir sebaliknya. Ia tidak mau terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Menurut jihoon, tidak ingin bertemu dan membicarakan permasalahan dengan orang yang menjadi sumber masalah itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, ia sedang mencari jalan keluar. Dia memikirkan banyak kemungkinan dan memikirkan solusi yang tepat yang tidak menyakiti keduanya. 

Berbeda dengan soonyoung. Selama satu minggu ia tidak berpapasan sama sekali dengan jihoon, membuat soonyoung frustasi. Dia ingin membicarakan masalah ini dengan jihoon secepatnya. Tapi perlu diketahui bahwa soonyoung masih tidak tahu apa yang akan nanti ia berikan sebagai solusi kepada jihoon. Dalam satu minggu itu, jihoon selalu berangkat kerja lebih awal dan pulang kerja lebih malam, ia langsung masuk ke kamar. Soonyoung selalu tahu kapan jihoon pulang, karena ia selalu mendengar suara pintu dari kamar jihoon.

Setelah tadi ia menyampaikan keinginannya untuk berbicara dengan jihoon lewat chat, soonyoung kembali kesal karena jihoon masih menolak keinginannya untuk bertemu. Pernikahannya dengan jihoon sudah dekat, terhitung hanya 3 hari lagi mereka pun harus datang ke pesta bujang yang sudah direncanakan dengan teman-temannya.

Beberapa waktu lalu Soonyoung berniat untuk bertemu dengan lelaki yang bernama daehyun itu, ia ingin membicarakan banyak hal. Intinya lebih ke membayar lelaki itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Soonyoung akan mengakhiri hubungan – yang menurutnya ini bukan sebuah hubungan, ia hanya ingin melakukan sex saja- yang terus ia lakukan selama 1 bulan ini. seperti yang telah ia janjikan kepada jihoon, ia akan berhenti kalau mereka sudah menikah. Awalnya soonyoung masih akan melakukan seks dengan daehyun hari sabtu ini dan setelahnya ia ingin mengakhiri apa yang telah ia mulai. Namun, ia sudah tidak ada niat melakukan seks dengan daehyun sehingga ia meminta bertemu dicafe untuk mengobrol dan tentunya memberikan peringatan kepada lelaki penggoda itu untuk berhenti mengirimi pesan dan menggangu soonyoung.

Sehingga sekarang, hari sabtu dimana soonyoung sudah duduk berhadapan dengan daehyun di cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia memilih duduk di kursi yang terletak di paling ujung ruangan. Di meja mereka ada minuman _milkshake_ dan juga kopi. Senyuman tidak pernah luntur, wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, kim daehyun menganggap hari ini adalah hari specialnya dengan soonyoung, dia mengira ini adalah _date_ -nya dengan soonyoung yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

“lo tau kan gue mau nikah” kata soonyoung yang seketika menghentikan senyuman daehyun

“aku tau, tapi tidak usah di bahas. Kita masih bisa ketemu kan tiap hari sabtu, kaya sekarang hehe” jawabnya, tangannya berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan soonyoung, tapi ditepis begitu saja oleh soonyoung.

“sinting ya lo, jangan kepedean deh, lo tuh cuman orang yang gue bayar buat sex doang, bahkan nyebut lo partner sex aja gue ogah” lanjut soonyoung

“ish, kan aku bilang aku gak usah kamu kasih uang juga gak papa, kan cuman mau kamunya aja”

“gue mau nikah, lo denger gak sih. Gue gak mau lo ngehubungin gue lagi, kita gak usah ketemu lagi” soonyoung mengatakan itu dengan mata yang terus menatap daehyun, dia berharap daehyun akan mengerti dengan kesungguhan soonyoung yang ingin lepas dengan hubungan mereka

“gak mau ah, aku gak akan bilang sama suami kamu nanti ko”

“bukan gitu, gue mau udahan, gue udah janji gak bakal ngelakuin hal kaya gini lagi. Udah deh intinya lo gak usah ngehubungin gue lagi, gue bakal transfer duit ke atm lo” soonyoung sudah mengeluarkan handphone nya dan membuka aplikasi mobile banking. Ia langsung mentransfer uang ke rekening daehyun

“nih udah gue tranfser” soonyoung menunjukan layar handphone nya kepada daehyun

“soonyoung tapi aku-“

“please, gue gak mau ada masalah lagi” kata soonyoung

“okay, aku turutin. Tapi, kalau suatu hari nanti kamu mau ngelakuin sex lagi sama aku, dengan senang hati aku akan datang ke hotel yang biasa”

Soonyoung hanya memutarkan bola matanya, jika dilihat secara fisik kim daehyun ini memang cukup menggemaskan, ia sangat imut badannya hampir sama dengan jihoon, tapi tentu saja jihoon lebih menggemaskan dan lebih pintar.

“soonyoung?” kata jihoon, yang merasa dipanggil memutar badannya dan melihat ke arah dekat kasir disana terlihat jihoon dan juga seungcheol sedang berdiri, jihoon melihat ke arahnya sedangkan seungcheol sedang memesan sesuatu.

“ka aku mau nyamperin soonyoung dulu sebentar” kata jihoon kepada seungcheol dan seungcheolpun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. 

Jihoon berjalan dan menghampiri soonyoung yang sedang duduk dengan lelaki yang ia tahu namanya adalah kim daehyun, jihoon sangat yakin, karena dia pernah melihat foto lelaki itu. Jihoon tidak ikut duduk, padahal soonyoung sudah bergeser supaya jihoon duduk dipinggirnya. Tapi jihoon tidak, ia berdiri dan menghadap ke arah daehyun.

“di dunia ini masih banyak pekerjaan, kamu tahu kan? Dan jadi bartender itu merupakan pekerjaan yang bagus dan menurutku keren. Tapi sayangnya kamu tidak keren lagi, hobinya cuman ngeganggu calon suami orang. Tidak tahu malu” katanya sambil menatap daehyun

“hahaha itu sih salah lo nya gak bisa jaga pasangan sendiri” jawab daehyun dengan angkuh

“kamu masih punya keberanian buat tertawa? Harus tahu diri kamu itu cuman lajang yang dipakai tanpa perasaan, tidak usah bangga”

“setan ya mulut lo” kata daehyun dia sudah berdiri. sepertinya ia tersulut emosi dengan perkataan jihoon terlihat sekarang ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan terus memaki jihoon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah muka jihoon.

“lo ngapain? Gak usha nunjuk-nujuk jihoon, inget apa yang gue bilang lo gak usah ngehubungin gue lagi” kata soonyoung ia pun bangun dari kursi, meninggalkan daehyun yang masih terlihat kesal. Soonyoung membawa jihoon keluar cafe.

Setelah mereka keluar, soonyoung melihat jihoon yang menyeka air matanya, tidak terlalu banyak seperti malam sabtu waktu itu,sekarang hanya telihat sedikit saja.

“jihoon, gue gak suka ya sama lo yang terlalu pake perasaan kaya gini. Jangan nangis dulu, dengerin gue. Gue butuh jihoon yang suka ngedengerin tanpa nge judge, gue mau lo yang selalu nerima penjelasan dulu daripada kaya gini, langsung ambil keputusan tanpa nanya dan gak mau dengerin penjelasan gue. Lo jangan gampang nangis, dengerin gue dulu” kata soonyoung panjang lebar.

“okey” jawab jihoon “kenapa kamu ketemu dia?” tanya jihoon

“kita ngobrol di mobil gue, sekalian balik” kata soonyoung.

Seungcheol menghampiri jihoon dan soonyoung, ia mendekat dan terlihat sedikit kaget karena melihat jihoon yang matanya sedikit berair. “jihoon kamu kenapa?” tanyanya.

“dia gak papa, gue bawa dia balik. Makasih udah nganter jihoon” jawab soonyoung

Namun tangan jihoon di tahan oleh seungcheol, “ jawab aku dulu kamu tidak apa-apa kan?” tanya seungcheol lagi. “tidak apa-apa ka, aku pulang dulu ya sama soonyoung, makasih udah nemenin ke tempat catering ka” seungcheol pun melepaskan pegangannya, ia membiarkan jihoon pergi dengan soonyoung.

____________________________________  
Sesampainya di tempat parkir apartemen mereka, soonyoung dan jihoon tidak langsung turun dari mobil.  
“tadi gue abis ngomong biar udahan. dia gak perlu nge chat gue dan ngajakin gue hs mulu. gue sama dia ga akan nge seks lagi “ soonyoung menjelaskan tanpa melihat ke arah jihoon.

“kalau gak ketahuan sama aku waktu itu, kamu jam segini udah siap-siap mau pergi ke hotel kan?” kata jihoon, ia pun tidak melihat ke arah soonyoung, tatapannya lurus ke depan.

“lo gak usah ngebahas itu lagi deh, kan gue ga akan ngelakuin lagi. Okay gue minta maaf kalau lo ngerasa sakit hati” soonyoung melihat ke arah jihoon, ia masih menatap jihoon meskipun yang ditatap tetap tidak memalingkan pandangannya.

“aku bisa banget maafin kamu soonyoung, tapi aku jadi ragu. Aku takut kamu ngelakuin hal kaya gitu lagi setelah kita menikah, aku takut kamu bohong lagi sama aku”

“kapan sih gue bohong sama lo?” tanya soonyoung dan jihoon tidak menjawab

“gue gak pernah bohong kan? Gue udah bilang berkali-kali sama lo kalau gue masih bebas ngelakuin apapun kalau kita belum nikah. Dari mana coba gue bohongnya”

“kan aku juga udah pernah bilang beberapa kali, kalau aku pacar kamu, aku calon suami kamu dan aku juga udah bilang berkali-kali kalau aku juga punya perasaan soonyoung. Kamu bilang aku tidak perlu baper, tapi aku sudah, lalu aku harus pura-pura tidak sakit hati begitu?”

“lo tuh kenapa sih jadi pake perasaan gini maennya, dari awal juga lo pakenya logis doang jihoon. Lo inget beberapa bulan yang lalu siapa yang maksa buat nikah karena pemikirannya fokus sama perusahaan dan siapa yang yakin banget bisa menjalankan pernikahan cuman dengan modal baca jurnal sama dengerin orang ceramah di webinar, lo yang mau. Gue udah berkali-kali bahkan dari awal gue terus nanyain satu hal sama lo, yakin lo mau nikah sama gue yang kelakuannya kaya gini? Gue nanya itu berkali-kali” soonyoung berhenti, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke keluar. Mereka terdiam sekitar 2 menit, tanpa ada suara dari satu orang pun, sampai akhirnya jihoon membuka seatbelt dan mengatakan “susah bicara sama kamu, kamu egois. Keadaanya sekarang sudah berbeda, kamu masih tidak bisa lihat? Kamu keras kepala soonyoung” kata jihoon dan ia pun keluar dari mobil meninggalkan soonyoung yang masih terdiam melihatnya pergi 

“anjing” kata soonyoung sambil memukul setir mobil

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sudah satu minggu jihoon menghindar dan memikirkan solusi, namun tetap saja ketika sudah berbicara dengan soonyoung, kenapa akhirnya dia tetap melarikan diri seperti ini. soonyoung pun terus-terusan membuatnya jengkel, seakan waktu satu minggu itu masih kurang untuknya menjauhi soonyoung. 

Disisi lain, soonyoung pun sama, ia kebingungan. Kenapa harus di permasalahkan lagi ketika dia sudah minta maaf dan menjelaskan kepada jihoon kalau dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Bahkan ia sudah mengurangi waktunya, harusnya ia masih bisa bersenang-senang hari ini. tapi, soonyoung tidak melakukannya.

Ketika jihoon ingin dimengerti mengenai perasaannya, disuatu sisi soonyoung sudah melakukan semua yang jihoon mau, ia sedang menepati janjinya. Pemikiran jihoon dan soonyoung, dengan aspek yang berbeda, mereka terus dikelilingi kebingungan.


End file.
